The Wacked Up Tale Of Family
by Mirlyinda
Summary: Zuko is on a mission to find his Mother. And he asks help from the most unlikeliest sources: His sister. Toko, past Maiko, Kataang, Sukka, Azula/?


**Here is a story I came up with during a writing fit. :) I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the book, ****_The Merchant's Daughter._**

**Title: The Wacked Up Tale Of Family**

**Rating: T for death, gore, insanity, and romance.**

**Pairings: Toko, Kataang, past Maiko, Sukko, Azula/?**

**Summary: Two years after Sozin's Comet and Zuko is on a mission to find his Mother. But he has to ask help from the most unlikely of sources: His sister. Now the Fire Nation siblings must counter new and old enemys, romance, and the risk of losing all they hold dear.**

The day Fire Lord Zuko decided to visit his sister, was a rainy day in late spring. It had been two years since he and the young waterbender overcame the deranged princess in an Agni Ki. But now, as the eighteen year old Fire Lord walked up the steps to the official Fire Nation Mental Asylum, he thought of his sister. The last time he visited her was about 6 months ago, right before Mai died. He shook his head at that thought and focused on his steps as he made his way to the door. Last time the nurse said that Azula was coming along nicely, and they even managed to have a nice conversation over a cup of tea! Of course she ended up throwing lightning at him, because apparently he was being annoying. Of course Zuko doesn't think so, but he's Zuko.

The nurse, Kania, was a short old waterbender with hair as white as snow. Her old grey eyes took one look at the soaking wet Fire Lord and ushered him into the small waiting room. She turned and headed down the small corridor.

"How is she?" Zuko's golden eyes landed on two doors at the end of the corridor. Kania stopped and turned to the brother of her charge.

"Her mind is almost healed. But I should warn you. Azula's mind was shattered into millions of pieces, some of them so small they got lost throughout time. Your majesty, I fear... I fear that..." The calm demeanor that was previously on the old grandmother's face turned into an expression featuring worry and fear.

"Fear what, Kania?" The other occupant of the room narrowed his eyes at her.

"I fear that Azula's mind will never fully register that it's healed." The Fire Lord blinked while taking in this information.

"But is she well enough that I can take her home?" The door at the end of the corridor opened into a room with a one way glass mirror. Azula sat on a old mattress in a dusty old room. On the walls there were drawings of various times in her life. One of Ozai sitting on a throne in the throne room with Azula standing next to him. Another of the Agni Ki of when Zuko got his scar. But most of them were various times of when they were little. The one that caught Zuko's eye was of when they were at Ember Island. Azula must have been about 3 and a half then. She caught her first fish with Zuko's help and Ursala and Ozai were so happy. That must have been one of the only times they were all happy together.

"Yes, but I would like to have her stay for another week or so. There are still a few aspects of her mind that I need too clear." She picked up a scroll and unravel it. Zuko assumed it was notes on Azula. Thinking of her, Zuko looked up. Azula changed her position on her bed and in her hand was a book.

"Whatever you wish, Kania. Hey, isn't that the book I gave Azula last time I was here?" He took another look and sure enough, right on the cover in gold letters was sprawled _The Merchant's Daughter._

"Why yes it is. She's been addicted to it ever since she picked it up. Why she reads it back to back at least once a day. I wouldn't be surprised if she has the whole book memorised by now." Kania returned the scroll too the shelf and turned to his highness.

"Now, your highness, is there anything I can help you with?" Her old grey eyes bore into his skull as she gazed at him.

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if I may have lunch with my sister." His golden eyes bore back into hers.

"Of course. I'll go get the cooks to make you a suitable lunch," She smiled, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. "You can stay here until someone arrives too take you too a room." And with that, she walked off.

Zuko sat there staring at his sister.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

Azula moved her hand to turn the page.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

A piece of hair fell into her face. She moves it and puts it behind her ear.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

She put the tip of her nail in between her teeth.

Tick tock. Tick-

Finally the door opened and a boy in his middle teens entered. He bowed and ushered for Zuko to follow him. He complied. Zuko was lead into a medium size white room. The only thing in the room was a table with a pair of chairs. On the table were two plates of food and two sets of silverware. The Fire Lord walked over to the seat on the far side and sat down. He dismissed the boy and the boy bowed then left. Zuko waited.

He waited about five minutes before a young maid came in and a figure in orange followed behind her. Zuko identified her as Azula.

"Azula." Zuko ushered for her to sit. She did.

"Fire Lord Zuko," The Princess picked up her forked and started poking her Fiery turkey-chicken. Zuko's face filled with confusion.

"No Zuzu? Or some equally annoying insult?" She looked down at her food.

"It is not my place to insult you, your highness. You, a dignified Fire Lord, shouldn't be mocked by me, an unhonorable war criminal." This time she looked up and caught his surprised face.

"Have you gone bonkers?" This time it was her turn to be surprised. But it was only there for a second before her face turned neutral again.

"I think the correct term would be insane. And Kania thinks so." She smirked, but it wasn't the I-Know-Something-You-Don't smirk.

"Don't listen to those lies. You are not an unhonorable war criminal. You are a Fire Nation Princess and shall be treated as so." Silence penetrated the room as the royals ate their food. Finally the male in the room looked up to ask his sister a question.

"What do you think of Mother?" Azula looked up and blinked at that question.

"Pardon?"

"What do you think of Mother?" The question was simple enough but the deranged princess had to process it a few time before she found the answer.

"Well she hated me because I was a monster and then left us with that thing we called Father. I mean, what woman thinks of her own daughter as a monster?" Tears welled up in Azula's eyes, but she kept them back.

"You are not a monster and Mother never hate-" Zuko was cut off as his sister interrupted him.

"How can you know for sure? Mother always hated me! She thought I was a monster because I acted like Ozai! She saw my future and hated me for it!" This time tears did start pooling down her porcelain cheeks. Zuko sat there in silence as he watched his sister sob.

"Do you know why Mother left?" Her tears stopped falling as she looked at her brother in curiosity. "She left to protect us. Ozai wanted to take the throne from Uncle but Azulon thought him unsentimental to Uncle. So he told Ozai that if he wanted the throne that he had to kill me. Mother found out and tried to stop Ozai. He told her of a solution to their predicament. Mother took it and murdered Azulon. She got banished protecting me. And she would have done the same for you." His eyes were so full of love and compassion it was almost heart-warming.

"But, how do you know that?" Her eyes were so full of confused hope.

"Because I know Mother. And a lot of her reasoning I can't comprehend. And that's why I need your help, Azula." She dropped her fork and stared at her brother like he had two heads. "I need your help to find Mother."

**First chapter: Complete. Constructive criticism is great. :) But thanks for reading I really appreciate it. And can you please tell me if I should continue this? I mean, I have the middle planned out but I don't want to write it yet if the story isn't taken well... Oh well. We'll see. '_'**


End file.
